full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Goblin
Goblins are one of the demi-human monster species with intelligence to build a civilization. They inhabit caves inside the forests. Goblin is the first step of evolution for this Species. Appearance A Goblin has an appearance similar to a human, except they have a short pointy head and slender fingers. With green skin color and mostly bald head for a male goblin and short hair for female goblins. Having a face similar to a Japanese oni, two lower canines coming out from their mouth being an example. Male goblins mostly have white blank eyes without pupils, as opposed to females who do. A newly born Goblin has the size of a newly born human. It only takes goblins a few days to fully mature, at which point they have the appearance of a junior school kid. They only continue their growth after ranking up to Hobgoblin at level 100. A standard uniform for goblins to wear is a worn out loincloth which cover some of their vital parts, the male one covering their lower half body and the female covering both the upper and lower part of the body Their average size is between 110-120 centimetres. Their standard skin color is Green. However, it varies by race. Characteristics Newborn goblins were restricted to eating chubby caterpillars for nourishment. On their fourth day of life, hunting is unavoidable since rationing is no longer available. A goblin is usually a stupid and easy going monster. Even though they can become fierce when faced with a difficult situation such as meeting an enemy. The growth rate of a goblin from a newly born to a standard goblin is very fast, just around 3 days. A normal Goblin's Lifespan is around 20 years. Goblins have a low conception rate, thus they kidnap female humans for easy reproduction. All goblins have to hunt their own food, or they may follow someone they deem worthy of being their leader. Skills/Abilities A newly born goblin has the same characteristic as a baby human, they tend to get sleepy easier and cannot move around. However, after two days they would grow to the size of an elementary school student. Because, they have a rapid growth ability, since they need to adapt to harsh environment. But after a few days their physical ability skyrockets as they can run at moderate speed and jump moderately high. Goblins have a low physical ability, as well as intelligence. They seldom use tactics or any strategy for hunting or anything. However, they can be taught and learn new skills. To gain stronger abilities or to use magic, goblins must rank up after reaching the level 100. Evolution All Goblins have the capacity to enhance themselves or 'evolve' into a type that's more powerful, faster, intelligent. They're living examples of showcase evolution. Base All goblins start out as goblins as they train, kill or eat other monsters they gain experience and level up. When a goblin reaches level 100 they may gain the opportunity to Rank Up or Evolve into a higher form of their species. Elites Elites are goblins who have reached level 100 but for some reason have failed to evolve beyond the rank of goblin. Even though they have failed to rank up they are vastly more powerful than even some hobgoblins as they gain special skills at this stage. Breeding Conception But it seems that when a human female is pregnant with a goblin child it takes about 20 days and if a goblin is pregnant it takes about 25 days. Pregnant Human It is common for a child to adopt its parent's rank like Oniwaka(born as an Ogre) and Opushii(born as an Apostle Lord). Half Ogre may also occur, but a half-goblin and half-hobgoblin are still unknown. Evolutionary Tree *'Hobgoblin' - Rank Up from Goblin *'Ogre' *'Lords' **'Mage' **'Earth' **'Wind' **'Ice' **'Blood' **'Ghoul' Related Species *'Oni' Gallery Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Races Category:Goblins Category:Demi Humans